Blinkstar's Path
by Salem-skies
Summary: Not every path is a good one. We choose as young kits without realizing and as we grow older, we begin to understand how to shape our long and winding path. Blinkstar's Path is a written story about a historical character Blinkstar from A Twilight Path on DeviantArt.
1. Chapter 1

From young kits we choose. Perhaps not all know their path when we start. We encounter forks in the pathway, where we choose one or the other. Sometimes another can help guide us down the right or wrong path. Blinkstar, He was led down a dark and wrong path long ago. Revered as a great leader, hid a darker personality, that in the end, was led on by his ancestor Silverbird.

For as long as any cat can ever remember, he was kind and helpful. He wasn't what any cat wanted for a leader though. He was one of those that was thought of as soft and kittypet like. He was one who took the time to play with trickery. He was one who found no reason to do whatever he wanted. When he became deputy, he changed.

He was punished for what he did, what he had chosen to believe in, and what he chose to do. For him, it was all a game. A game he couldn't push reset on. For him. When he found himself on the edge between the Dark Forest and StarClan, From beginning to end, he was faced with all his wrong choices.

"Why should I feel sorry for them." Blinkstar growled at the nearly transparent large dark furred tom. For this was different then how he thought he would be judged. For Blinkstar, he was told that he would just go to whichever one he had deserved. But this was outrageous.

"What do you even want." He hissed. He wanted answers for this. Why couldn't he just go to either. Why was this even needed. He grew ready to just pounce on the cat.

"I see, another worthless cat who can't even see beyond their nose." The large dark furred tom spat. "Of course no one of my own clan and lineage can even begin to comprehend their own choices." The tom hissed

Blinkstar rolled his eyes in annoyance "I can most definitely comprehend my choices, I got what I wanted because of what I did." He meowed a hint of annoyance in his tone. The transparent tom shook his head.

"I'm not sure you know who I am. And if you are so willing to act this way, how about you learn a little lesson." The transparent tom came closer to Blinkstar. "How about we start with… Your kithood. You know you did start your path when you were born. You just were not… On your path." He flicked his tail at Blinkstar's nose.

"Who even are you and what even is the point of this lesson." Blinkstar recoiled at the touch of of the tail to his nose. He hissed after recoiling in which the tom just shook his head again.

"You must learn what you did wrong. Perhaps then you can be allowed into StarClan as you want. Or maybe you would earn the chance to come back once more to fix your mistakes." The tom meowed. "Must you know who i am? I am Darkstar. Founder of DarkClan." Darkstar smiled slightly.

Blinkstar took a step back upon hearing who the cat was. "Really now?" he meowed in disbelieve. Darkstar walked by him and sighed.

"May you know your mistakes. Let's start with a glimpse of you kithood. Where you were innocent, with no cat guiding you. Maybe you can see where you changed upon apprenticeship?" Darkstar meowed to Blinkstar.

"You know why I hate kits?" Blinkstar meowed. "They are small, needy and way too naive. Useless. I'd rather not see it." He added to it.

"Yet you stuck around them. Why? For the sake of convincing the other cats you were a great leader." Darkstar mentioned. He flicked his tail and sat down. "Maybe you should see what it was like as your kithood. See it from those two eyes that are not blinded by ignorance as they are now."

* * *

For as a young kits, they are innocent. They follow the norm. They do not understand the world's issues. They don't understand what it means to love the same gender, or what it means to be another gender. Let them grow older before they can truly find themselves.

"Blinkkit!" A mewling noise from the young kit's sibling called. Blinkkit couldn't figure which one out. Blinkkit tried to open his eyes. Rubbing them, Blinkkit finally opened them, Blinkkit looked around for which kit had called for him. Blinkkit saw the blue grey pointed kit looking at him. Blinkkit responded with a nice smile.

"I'm sorry Ashenkit! I wasn't aware you were there. I was asleep!" Blinkkit mewed. Ashenkit just laughed. Before yelping at their runt sister who rolled right into Ashenkit. "You okay Cherrykit?" Blinkkit asked his sister who was trying to fix herself up.

"I'm fine Blinkkit! I just was running from Hollykit. She swore that she'd get me and make me pay for trying to uhh…" Cherrykit slowed down. Her tortoiseshell lynx point pattern of her fur was all fluffed up. "Uh… I wanted to hear a story from good old grumpy feet Lynxfur. And Hollykit wanted to hear a different story than I. She chased me down." Cherrykit looked downright scared. Blinkkit came up to Cherrykit and playfully pushed her.

"Now, where's Hollykit then. I'll teach her a little lesson for messing with my sister!" Blinkkit said, proud to be acting like a 'hero' like one of those elder's stories about Ravenstar. For Blinkkit, he dreamed to be a leader like every other kit. He also dreamed of being like Ravenstar compared to other kits, it was uncommon to be wanting to be like a cat told of stories.

Ashenkit spoke up too. His voice as childish as it was, was more like a leader than Blinkkit would ever be. "Yeah, like Blinkkit said, we'll hunt her down and make her pay for messing with you!" He seemed excited as Blinkkit was to help Cherrykit. "Even though she's younger than us…" He mumbled, adding on to his first statement.

Cherrykit made an amused noise. "She'll have to respect me later though. I want to be a medicine cat unlike you two. What do you want Blinkkit, leader? You'd have to respect me despite me being a medicine cat, you'd have to listen to my advice along with the deputy's advice. Ashenkit, you want to be a warrior?" She paused in her statement. "Actually, no matter what you'd have to respect me unless you were some rouge, loner or a soft kittypet!" She had to leave that in.

Blinkkit rolled his eyes, annoyed that she'd push their offer to help her off. _Silly sister, Hollykit is a cat of no respect!_ He amused himself with this thought. "That's okay! Like as Ashenkit said. She's only a couple of moons younger than us." He meowed. "But if she scares you again, we will make her pay for messing with you." Ashenkit nodded to Blinkkit's statement.

"Thanks Blinkkit and Ashenkit. But I think I need to stand up for myself!" Cherrykit meowed. A noise of amusement sounded from outside the den making Cherrykit spin around. Blinkkit and Ashenkit looked at the direction it came from.

"How disgustingly sweet!" The black and white kit meowed to the 3. "I'll make you pay Cherrykit!" The she-kit made a cute small childish hissing noise. Blinkkit hissed back. Hollykit was a kit brought in from being found at an abandoned twoleg nest. The farmplace. She was orphaned and cats took more pity on her more than anything. Blinkkit hated Hollykit for this. She was stuck up and acted like she owned the world.

"Leave Cherrykit alone!" He meowed to Hollykit. The kit rolled her eyes. She held her tail up high. "I give you a warning. You are not the boss of us. You never were and never will be." Blinkkit hissed once again.

"I am the leader of this nursery you three. At least Batkit understands it!" Hollykit hissed. "You three are the only kits who don't understand. Blinkkit mumbled something.

"You asked for it!" He leaped at her. He felt skin and fur underneath his claws as he tore at her. Hollykit mewled in pain. She aimed for his nose. She caught his nose. Making it bleed. Blinkkit recoiled slightly in the pain. He went for her shoulder before he was hauled off of Hollykit.

"Blinkkit!" He was sat down next to his mother where he just sat and stared at her, frozen with fear. "You should know better than to attack another cat of your clan." Blinkkit knew he was in trouble.

"She started it! Why doesn't she get punished!" He looked back at Hollykit who was proudly licking her wounds inflicted upon her by Blinkkit. "She was the one who was ready to pounce and attack Cherrykit!"

His mother sighed. "I know you were the one who started it." He watched as his mother turned her head over to his siblings. "Alright, who started the fight. Hollykit or Blinkkit." Blinkkit grumbled in annoyance.

Both Ashenkit and Cherrykit hesitantly said that it was Blinkkit. Blinkkit hissed. "But why does she get to have everything but we don't. She never gets in trouble but she always chases us down!" He said to his mother

"Hollykit's punishments rely on her foster mother. Don't worry about her. You should know a true warrior does not attack their clanmates." Blinkkit's mother told him. Blinkkit turned around. "You are to stay in this nursery until your apprenticeship." She told Blinkkit his punishement. Blinkkit fluffed up his dark chocolate point fur.

"What!" He yelped. "I don't deserve that!" He laid his ears back. "That's an entire moon stuck in this starclan forsaken hole in hay!" He got a smack from his mother.

"You don't call home things like that." She scolded. She glanced around for Ashenkit and Cherrykit. "Do you know where Ashenkit and Cherrykit went?" She started and Blinkkit shook his head. "I want you to stay here." She told him in a strict tone. Blinkkit rolled his eyes.

He watched as she left the nursery. He glanced around the nursery. He was glad that no queens or kits were around at this time. He would have to see some be around in half a moon though. He came to the corner of the den. He pushed himself through some hay. He turned around and tried to cover the hole he made by pushing through it.

 _Today is going to be a long day…_

* * *

Blinkkit found himself out of the camp. He didn't want to stray far. But as far as he could see, just tall grass. He saw a couple of warriors out for their patrol. He just wanted back in camp. For himself. He found himself lost. All he could see were the warriors and grass.

"Do you smell that?" one of the warriors commented. "It smells like one of the kits from our nursery Goldenmist." The warrior commented. The warrior's black fur looked brown in the sun that shone upon it.

"Not really. I'd think that's just your imagination Ivynose." The golden tortoiseshell she-cat meowed to the tom. "We don't need to be hunting down random feelings. We need to be hunting. Birchleaf told us to do so." Goldenmist shook her head "Come along now Ivynose."

Blinkkit turned from the warriors and took tentative steps away from the 2 warriors and bolted for it. He could hear Ivynose meow "That sounded like there is a rabbit nearby." Blinkkit grumbled in annoyance to be referred as a rabbit but as scared as he was, he took no time in reminiscing upon it.

Blinkkit ran underneath a log and hid underneath it. He got himself up and out after a few tentative moments. He saw the forest. He could smell a different scent on the edge of the grass. It didn't smell like home. He jumped up on the log and noticed where the camp was. He took a moment or two before he heard a cat say that there was another cat there.

"There it is, It look like a kit!" The voice sounded like it was a male cat. Blinkkit looked back for a moment to see a small, lithe light grey tom. Blinkkit leaped down from the log and darted in the direction of the camp. He slid to a stop when he saw the two warriors from before.

"I swear the noise came from this direction!" Ivynose meowed. Blinkkit wanted to hiss, He stifled a hiss and took steps to go around the 2 moving warriors. He wanted to make little noise as to make them notice he was there.

"I think we may have imagined it. We should check by the farmplace. That place has always been our territory and has always been surrounded by mice and rats! Prey is prey." Blinkkit wanted to get back and now it sounded like they were coming towards him as he got around them He was thankful to dear StarClan that they couldn't scent him, but now, The wind seemed to not be in his favor.

"I think we have scented a young kit." Ivynose meowed and Goldenmist nodded. "Now which kit is it." They seemed to start to sniff and look around. Blinkkit mumbled "mouse-dung" under his breath. He took for it. He slipped through the long tangled path of grass and tried to keep himself from making too much noise.

He exhaled air as he came closer to the camp. He found himself climbing over to the dirtplace. He sat down at the edge of the dirtplace. He was huffing and puffing. He flicked an ear as he heard his mother come to the nursery. He heard his siblings as well.

"Blinkkit!" He heard her shout. He took to his paws and started to pretend to be finishing making dirt. He noticed Cherrykit poke her head to the dirtplace.

"Mother! Blinkkit's in the dirtplace. He's…" She slowed down and sat down at the entrance. His mother came to the entrance of the den. Blinkkit came up to her, and hung his head.

"Sorry mother, I just needed to uhh…" He took his sister's trademark and said uhh. He waved his tail at the dirtplace. "Yeah!" he gave a smile. He was scared of what she might have said. He came out of the dirtplace and headed for the nursery. "Sorry mother that I caused you to be angry with me."

He slid into the nursery and over heard his mother tell his sister "You did a good job in finding him. He won't be in trouble this time. After all, he needed to do his business." She praised his sister. Blinkkit grumbled in annoyance at his mother's words. He paused and let himself settle down in a nest.

"Blinkkit. Next time you need to make dirt, please let me know so I can make sure you aren't trying to sneak off." His mother had come in. "If there aren't any cats around to do it. Just call out my name in camp." She added to her words. Blinkkit sighed in relief. He wasn't caught, but he was worried that the two warriors that had scented him outside of camp would call him out.

"Right mother. I'm sorry I went out of the nursery without your permission." He meowed back. He'd have to endure a moon of waiting in this hole of doom. He sighed and waited patiently for the warriors to come and tell everyone that they had scented a kit.

That wouldn't happen, as they came back and didn't exactly say a word. They did say that a LeafClan cat came onto their territory.

* * *

A/N:This was fun to write! wew. This was not even close to the goal of words I wanted, but it's fine. I'm getting ready to write another chapter anyways rn


	2. Chapter 2

What path we choose defines us. What little choices affect our entire lives within our Clan. Apprentices are those who begin their rank with the ability to be accountable for their own actions. Though kits are not accountable. Apprentices begin that accountability upon becoming an apprentice. They must know right from wrong and learn from their mistakes from their mentor's guidance.

"Blinkpaw! Ashenpaw! Cherrypaw!" These words repeated over and over, chanted across the abandoned hay bale camp. Blinkpaw held himself high proud to hear his clanmates calling his name. He found himself a sense of belonging. The chanting slowed to a stop as warriors and other cats started back to their duties or just going over to the three apprentices to congratulate them on becoming apprentices.

"Congratulations on becoming stupid apprentices like myself, Blinkpaw, Cherrypaw, and Ashenpaw!" A large bulky tom approached them, he was around their size. Average for a DarkClan cat. He gave an amused smile. The usual kind of DarkClan cat anyways.

The tom paused in his tracks when a cat called "Shadowpaw!" The tom turned and wished the three new apprentices good luck in their training. Cherrypaw was pulled away from the two brothers to go see the medicine cat den. Blinkpaw sighed.

"I hope our mentors decide to work together and we get to explore the territory!" Ashenpaw seemed excited. The leader, Aspenstar had called their mentors over to speak to them quickly. Ashenpaw was excited to see his mentor, Birchleaf. Blinkpaw could not see his mentor anywhere.

"Hey Birchleaf!" Blinkpaw greeted the deputy with a face of awe. The deputy had simply nodded his head to greet Blinkpaw. "Do you know if Duskgaze will be with you and Ashenpaw? Ashenpaw and I want to explore the territory together but I was wondering if you two would…" He slowed down in his ramble and stopped himself when Birchleaf started to speak to him.

"Well, Blinkpaw. Your mentor is finishing his talk with Aspenstar. If you want to go with us, I can speak with your mentor and see if he'd like to go with us." He gave a friendly smile that Blinkpaw grew to hate later. "In the meantime, you two suit yourselves until I'm finished talking to Duskgaze."

Blinkpaw watched as Birchleaf went to a group of warriors and started chit chatting. He growled and received a smack on the head due to it. Ashenpaw shook his head. Blinkpaw looked and saw Aspenstar with his shining golden pelt coming from the leader's den talking to Blinkpaw's mentor who was a dark grey tabby tom with brilliant hazel eyes.

For the large apprentice he disliked that Birchleaf wasn't even taking the time to talk to Duskgaze but was spitting out orders to other cats. He watched as Duskgaze approached him. "Hey Blinkpaw!" His mentor greeted. Duskgaze nodded his head in greeting to Ashenpaw

"I want you to talk to Birchleaf so I can go with Ashenpaw!" Blinkpaw quickly said without acknowledging his mentor was hurt by his ignorance. Blinkpaw looked up at him with eyes that Duskgaze just shook at him.

"Alright then Blinkpaw." He said simply. Duskgaze turned to the deputy and they started chatting away. Blinkpaw looked satisfied with what he got. He got both mentors to agree to talk to each other.

"Blinkpaw." Ashenpaw spoke up. "You should have at least said hello to Duskgaze. Duskgaze is one of the best mentors in this clan according to multiple cats' sources!" Blinkpaw rolled his eyes. "You should show your mentor more respect."

"He's right sonny" An elder was standing behind the two. Blinkpaw scrambled back and Ashenpaw looked behind him. "Now could you two pass me a nice plump vole from that pile. I'm sure it'll pass some time while you wait for your new mentors to sort things out between each other."

"Right!" Blinkpaw jumped up grabbing the plumpest vole from the pile. He leaped over to the elder and gave him the vole. "Is this good?" He asked politely.

"Yes that is." The elder half dragged the vole back to the elder's den. Blinkpaw, please turned to Ashenpaw. Ashenpaw was sad it seemed. Blinkpaw turned his head to see Ashenpaw and his mentors. They were bickering.

Blinkpaw approached them with curiosity to their bickering. "Hey, what are you guys fighting for?" He asked out of curiosity. He had heard enough to know they were fighting about the apprentices. "Is it something wrong?"

Duskgaze glanced to Blinkpaw and dragged him out of the camp by the scruff. He was let go of when they got out of camp. "Birchleaf is a lazy deputy. What he wanted to review was not the entire territory." Duskgaze fluidly passed by Blinkpaw and motioned for him to follow.

"What do you mean not the entire territory?" Blinkpaw asked out of curiosity. He took step after step closer to where Duskgaze was leading him. Duskgaze hummed something before turning. He sat down on the edge of grassland and farmland.

"The territory without the farmlands. You see that Farmplace? It's home to many rogues and loners no matter how many times we drive them out. LeafClan takes that place for themselves more often than not." Duskgaze said softly. "The land you sit on there is the grasslands, pass this line and you'll be on farmlands."

Blinkpaw nodded in understanding. "So if I cross the wooden things there, we'll be treading on the most dangerous part of our territory?" He asked curiously in which Duskgaze nodded. "Can we go in there?" Once again, another nod.

Duskgaze stood up stretching. He turned around to the farmplace. "Prepare yourself though and stay on high alert." Duskgaze told Blinkpaw before jumping through an opening in the wooden things as Blinkpaw referred them as. Blinkpaw followed close by.

They pushed through the farmland fields. For Blinkpaw, this was like a whole new adventure. He knew the land to the forest. But for him, he had never ventured beyond those two points. The two passed a familiar log to Blinkpaw. He slowed to a stop next to the log. "A storm caused that to be there. I believe it came from Light Forest." Duskgaze flicked his tail at the log, he didn't even stop to look. Blinkpaw started to move towards Duskgaze.

Paws came to a stop. Blinkpaw flicked an ear when he heard a noise. He turned his head. Blinkpaw looked back at where his mentor was. Duskgaze was gone. Blinkpaw started to panic. He kept looking around before calling out for his mentor. "Duskgaze!"

He heard another noise, this time a crack of a twig. Blinkpaw pushed himself into a stance. He saw movement to the right and heard noise to the left. Blinkpaw looked straight ahead to see a silver tom approach him. "A clan's pathetic apprentice?"

Blinkpaw hissed at being called pathetic. "I'm a perfectly capable warrior." He growled. Blinkpaw decided to hold his ground and not run away. After all, he could tell there were other cats around the place. A small voice whispered, he paid no heed.

"Oh, mind you, a warrior showing a warrior around a territory? Isn't that what an apprentice does." The tom found amusement in teasing the young apprentice at his own lie. Blinkpaw grumbled something. Yet again, a small voice called. Blinkpaw hissed lowly for the voice to shut up.

"Well, you caught me, I'm an apprentice. A perfectly capable one too." He found courage to smoothly state it. In reality, he was shaking in fear. They could smell his fear scent. He glanced around.

"My, my, you lie. Rosirad." The tom smiled and flicked his tail. Blinkpawsaw one of the cats who were hidden in the grasses dart at him. _Jump._ Blinkpaw jumped over the cat. He didn't know why he jumped. The voice had become clear enough for him to hear that one word. The cat seemed a bit surprised to see the apprentice jump. "I didn't see that coming." he commented, before motioning something.

Blinkpaw hissed at the cat. He looked around fearfully. _Blinkpaw._ The voice came again. Cats came swarming. _Let me help you._

* * *

"Blinkpaw!" A voice could be heard over a ringing noise in his ear. "Blinkpaw!" The voice could be heard again. For Blinkpaw, he opened an eye to see a dark forest like place. "Blinkpaw!" The voice came again. Blinkpaw woke finally. A silver she-cat with dark stripes on the face, shoulders, legs, and tail could be seen. "Good you are up." The she-cat said, pleased. Blinkpaw looked around.

"Where are we?" Blinkpaw asked quickly. "Who are you!" He had a scared look across his face. The she-cat laughed. Blinkpaw didn't like that laugh. He hissed, "Tell me!" He growled, getting up, His hind leg collapsed on him and he yelped in pain as he was forced to sit down again.

"This, is the Dark Forest. Where all StarClan rejects go." The she-cat smiled innocently. Blinkpaw made a noise in response. "But you aren't dead. However you are a hope to some of us." She said, turning to a tree. "I am Silverbird. Your's truly, your ancestor." She introduced herself, "You might be wondering why I'm here." Silverbird meowed. "But Most LightClanners were here anyways. StarClan rejects LightClanners." She hissed. "It's those… LeafClanners that decide this.

Blinkpaw looked at her with a scared expression. "What do you mean LeafClanners? They've always been described as lazy individuals." He meowed. Blinkpaw didn't want to be here. He wanted home, he wanted to be with his siblings and everyone else. "They probably aren't bad cats!" Silverbird twitched her whiskers in amusement as Blinkpaw tried to explain that they weren't bad cats.

"You will understand in time young kit. Had I not saved you back there you would have never found yourself in your own Clan's camp. In a medicine cat's den no matter." Silverbird meowed. "You should thank Duskgaze for finding you and bringing you back there." She added before speaking again. "That is, when you wake again. Should you not believe me, I'll wait for you to understand." She meowed. The world around Blinkpaw faded.

* * *

"Hey Blinkpaw!" He heard his sister's voice and he responded with a flick of an ear. "Good you are awake!" Cherrypaw meowed. She sounded excited. _The medicine cat den…_ He thought to himself. He tried to recall how he got here. "How are you feeling." Cherrypaw asked. Blinkpaw found little to nothing in the way of wanting to respond.

"I'm doing fine." Blinkpaw mumbled in response to Cherrypaw. He took it upon himself to get up. He finally recalled how he got here. "Where's Duskgaze?" He started up quickly, recalling what Silverbird had said. He quickly got up. Pain in his hind leg made him pull weight off of it.

"Careful there." Cherrypaw meowed. "Duskgaze…" She trailed, Cherrypaw seemed a bit off. She didn't want to say. Blinkpaw grumbled something. "He's outside talking to Birchleaf!" She finally said. She took no time in bolting off somewhere.

Blinkpaw took a few unsteady steps to the outside of the hay hole of a den. He took a little trying not to put weight on his foot. He took his time. He heard a low voice. He could tell it was Birchleaf. He had to recognize the voice. "You let your apprentice get hurt. You are not deserving of an apprentice!" Birchleaf had lowly said.

"Let me have one last chance!" Duskgaze meowed, "Please, Aspenstar, Birchleaf!" He sounded like he was begging. Blinkpaw sat down to the edge of the den. He listened in closely. The three cats seemed to be having a disscussion.

"You said that the last time you got your apprentice killed. And look now, You've had your last chance get hurt." An unknown voice spoke. Blinkpaw assumed it was Aspenstar. He realized they were debating whether or not Blinkpaw needed Duskgaze as his mentor.

"That wasn't my fault. Harepaw had not understood what it meant to not wander off!" Duskgaze pleaded. He sounded desperate and tired. "In fact, I saved Blinkpaw's life!"

"And Blinkpaw was already out. He didn't save him." Aspenstar's voice growled, It was low. Blinkpaw didn't want to change mentors. He didn't want to have things change. Blinkpaw hung his head. He shouldn't have gotten distracted. Then he wouldn't be here.

"He did a pretty good job for a newly made apprentice. He dodged well and he did take down one of those rouges." Duskgaze said, he tried to pull the card that Blinkpaw did well. "He may have been hurt, but he doesn't deserve some change because of my mistake!" Blinkpaw's ears pricked at the sound of that.

"He did almost… too well." Aspenstar's voice sounded suspicious and Blinkpaw winced. Silverbird got some cats to suspect him for something. Blinkpaw lowered his head even further then it was down. "It's decided. You will not be Blinkpaw's mentor."

"Please Aspenstar! One last chance!" Duskgaze asked pleadingly. Blinkpaw sighed. Whoever his mentor would be next. Blinkpaw wanted to keep Duskgaze as his mentor. He growled at the thought of having another cat. Despite knowing Duskgaze for a little. Blinkpaw hated change.

"It's final." Birchleaf had said firmly. "What Aspenstar says, is law." He finished, and Duskgaze seemed to whimper. Blinkpaw had turned himself around to not face the outside. He grumbled to himself.

 _If I can't be mentored to Duskgaze. I'll be the worst apprentice DarkClan will ever have._ He promised to himself. He sulked in anger and didn't realize Duskgaze was behind him. "Hey Blinkpaw." Blinkpaw flinched and spun around, wincing in pain from his leg.

"Hey Duskgaze!" Blinkpaw sheepishly meowed. "I wanted to uh…" He trailed off, recalling that Aspenstar said that he was out when Duskgaze found him. "Know when I might get battle training so I can battle better!" He covered up what he was going to say.

Duskgaze shook his head. "I won't be your mentor." Duskgaze told Blinkpaw firmly. Blinkpaw may have already knew that but he shrunk. He shrunk in the spot he was in. He hung his head once more and mumbled. "I'm sorry Blinkpaw"

Blinkpaw glared at his paws. He looked up at Duskgaze, "It's fine. I'll still be a good apprentice for you." He promised. "I won't let my former mentor down." Blinkpaw held his head up high for his former mentor.

"But you've only had me as a mentor for a tiny bit." Duskgaze tried to point out which Blinkpaw responded with a shake of his head. Blinkpaw pushed past his former mentor with little pain as he put less weight on his hind paw.

"Blinkpaw! Don't leave this den!" Cherrypaw called out from the den and Blinkpaw turned. He sighed seeing Cherrypaw. "Violetflower doesn't want you to leave the den quite yet!" Cherrypaw meowed. She pulled Blinkpaw back and had him sit down in the den.

Blinkpaw watched his mentor leave the medicine cat den. "Why can't I leave. I can handle my leg!" He spat. He was angry to be stuck in a den once again. "I can do everything an apprentice and a warrior can do!"

Cherrypaw sighed. "That's the problem Blinkpaw, Violetflower doesn't think your leg will heal well. She doesn't think you'll be able to ever be a warrior." Cherrypaw explained. "I don't quite understand why quite yet. However I might be able to understand later and explain it better for you." She continued.

Blinkpaw was on the verge of throwing a tantrum. "Then what can I be then. A pathetic excuse for an apprentice who simply go to the elders den and never serve my Clan on my first day as an apprentice. Has StarClan forsaken me?" He spat. He took no time trying to tune her out. He was tired.

"Blinkpaw, please, have some rest." Cherrypaw told him. "You'll be levelheaded in the morning." She continued. She paid no attention to her surroundings and a dark grey and silver smoked she-cat threw some herbs at Cherrypaw. She yelped. "What was that for Violetflower?"

"You weren't supposed to tell him that quite yet." Violetflower rasped. "I haven't confirmed if it will be yet." Blinkpaw let out a shaky sigh of relief. "But he may always have trouble with that leg in the future. After all, Getting thrown on to the ground so hard your bone cracks, will always cause trouble for a cat."

Blinkpaw laid himself down. He tuned the two bickering she-cats of this starclan forsaken hay hole out. He rolled over and tried to soothe himself to sleep. He wondered where Ashenpaw was, was he in the apprentices' den having a nice sleep? Did he come by and check on his pathetic runt brother? Blinkpaw weighed different things throughout his mind.

The chocolate mink quietly fell asleep after a little while he was in the middle of reviewing his day and asking questions that were not needed. Violetflower and Cherrypaw did not notice the tom had fallen asleep but what they did then, would not matter.

* * *

A/N: I am so enjoying writing this! I had fun introducing Silverbird. She's kind of my favorite Character. I enjoy her character. Birchleaf's joking manners are to come, I love his personality.


End file.
